


double trouble

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi, each chapter has its own set of tags and warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: a collection of various virtuemoir drabbles and oneshots! updated as inspiration strikes.





	1. trust

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! this is obviously not my first fic by any means, but it's my first attempt with virtuemoir! some of these will be recycled from my other fics and some will be new, but hopefully you find something you enjoy!
> 
> a quick note about tagging/how i organize these types of drabble collections; each drabble's beginning notes will contain the following:
> 
> Warnings/TWs: _____  
> Tags: _____ 
> 
> so as an example, the first drabble is:
> 
> Warnings/TWs: none major  
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Circus, Knife-Throwing, Fluff, kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/TWs: none major  
> Tags: Alternate Universe - Circus, Knife-Throwing, Fluff, kinda

The knife flies through the air towards Tessa, and she stares at it, unblinking until it smacks into the wood just to the right of her ear.

“Nice throw,” she calls to the person who threw it in the first place. “Could’ve gone a little higher if you want to be sure it doesn’t flip off into my shoulder.”

Scott emerges from the shadow outside the spotlight as Tessa slides the throwing knife from the wood and hands it to him. “Okay. I’ve got like two more rounds of six apiece before we’re set for tonight, feel free to try different poses.”

Tessa returns to the massive wheel of wood and tries a new shape besides the usual starfish, keeping in mind that Scott gets less accurate the farther left he has to throw.

They’ve been a partnered act since they met the first day—Scott a new thrower and Tessa a gymnast ready for something besides heights. They’d hit it off immediately, and initially, Tessa had been terrified of the idea of knives flying around her head and limbs. Scott’d reassured her, though, by showing her how he trained with a taped outline of a person against the wood. Eventually, Tessa had reluctantly fit herself inside the outline during one of Scott’s practice sessions. She’d flinched every time a knife hit with a solid _thwack,_ several feet from any part of her.

Now, though, she trusts Scott. She knows Scott’s much improved since those first few weeks and also that Scott’s beyond careful with every throw. Scott trusts her, too, she knows. Scott trusts her not to flinch, not to put herself into harm’s way (at least, any more than is necessary in this line of work).

There’s a specific type of thrill that comes with having knives thrown at you, and Tessa has come to love it. There’s nothing quite like watching the love of your life pitching sharp objects at your body, only it’s not quite at your body, it’s an inch from your body, sometimes less if something goes wrong. Tessa has her fair share of scars and nicks from various accidents, but she’s never had anything serious enough for more than three stitches. Scott’s always careful, and Tessa trusts him, and vis versa.

Scott lines up a throw, takes a breath.

Tessa exhales with him as the knife comes hurtling through the air and hits the wood just above Tessa’s head.

They work together. They live together. They eat together. They sleep together.

It’s the only way they can trust each other enough to be safe in their line of work.

They breathe together.

 

-fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this first one was a bit short, but please let me know if you'd like to see more! this is really an experiment for me when it comes to this ship because of several reasons, but if y'all like my writing, i'll post more soon :D


	2. understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/TWs: none  
> Tags: Character Study, kinda, Canon-Compliant

It’s a quiet night, evening light quickly dimming and casting long shadows across their room. Tessa is sitting on her bed, on top of the duvet, just thinking and relaxing. The light is grey, and a little blue, and Tessa should turn a light on but she’s comfortable where she is.

She and Scott, they’ve come such a long way since they were eight and ten, since they were in high school, since their first international competition. Even since last year.

They’re best friends. Platonic best friends, and Tessa is content with it.

Maybe a year ago, maybe two years ago, she’d have hoped for something more, but she’s okay now. She’s okay with keeping her best friend forever by her side. They’re so much more than just best friends, though. They’re each other’s anchors, each other’s rocks. They’re each other’s confidants, each other’s soulmates.

They can’t ruin it.

The door swings open silently, letting light from the hallway spill into the room. Tessa turns as Scott comes in, leaving the lights off.

“You alright, T?” His voice is as soft as his eyes, even in the dim light of the room, and Tessa softens, letting a little smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

“Yeah. Lots to think about.” It’s the truth, and she knows Scott gets it. He always does, always has.

“Yeah? Anything I can help with?” Scott asks, sliding onto the bed and leaning up against the headboard, knees pulled to his chest. He rests his chin on them, and Tessa can’t help but smile softly.

“No, not really,” Tessa says quietly, scooching back so she’s next to Scott.

“Okay.” Scott understands. He always does.

Tessa rests her head on Scott’s shoulder, and Scott slips an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

They’re each other’s everything, and nothing will change that.

 

-fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, please let me know if you'd like to see more! i appreciate it a lot more than you think :)


End file.
